Mind Games
by Kiara07
Summary: A new alchemist arrives at Central, will her past get in the way of her dreams? Will her alchemy get her killed? And what happens when she falls for the wrong man? It's better than it sounds, please read! A royXoc fanfic.
1. Chapter 1: The Begining

Hey everyone, it's Kiara! I'm new to fanfiction, so if you don't like it don't read it…. Please ha-ha-ha. I am always open for constructive criticism, but try to be nice about it ^^. I know my story won't completely follow the anime, so sorry if I mix a few things up. ^^' This is going to be a short chapter and it will get better as it goes on. I hope you enjoy my story, and I am always accepting requests. Thank you for reading!

**= thinking

""= talking

~~= authors note

Disclaimer: If I owned FMA would I serious be writing my story on fanfiction?

Info

Name: Lisa Edwards

Age: 26

Description: Red hair, blue eyes, lightly tanned skin, and an athletic body. She is often described as one of the most beautiful women in Central.

Personality: Very professional and sarcastic. Never tells anyone anything about her personal life and is very quiet. She has a very short temper and often goes into a combat situation without thinking through her best options. She dates occasionally, but never anything serious.

Past: Read to find out ^^

State Alchemist Title: Manipulation Alchemist

~Roy is the same age as Lisa in the story. ~

Prologue

-Twenty-six years ago-

"Congratulations, it's a girl," said the doctor. The mother immediately reached for her baby girl. The father stayed silent dreading what was to come.

"So, what now Jason?" the mother of the newborn asked her lover.

"I don't know Tanya. What will our families think? What do we tell them?"

"I don't know either. I think my family would accept you and her, what about your family?"

"No."

"Then it's settled, she's mine."

"I'm sorry…"

"GET OUT!!! GET OUT NOW!!!" Tanya screamed. Jason slowly got up out of his chair and left the room.

"…I'm sorry…"

"Don't worry angel, mommy is here. Don't you worry about that man; he's not your daddy. As far as everyone else knows, you are Isbalian, one hundred percent Isbalian."

Tanya smiled a regretful smile at her new born baby girl. She knew she couldn't keep this a secret for long. This beautiful baby girl had a long road ahead of her. *May God watch over you… Lisa.*

I hope you enjoyed it so far! I promise it will get better as the story progresses. Read and review! I won't add a new chapter until I get 5 messages, and that's not a lot to ask.


	2. Chapter 2: New Rivals, New Date?

Hey it's Kiara, I know its been like FOREVER, but I only got one review... X( epic fail. But I recently got engaged and wedding planning has taken over most of my life haha. Anyways here is the next chapter, I promise to update more often if I can get more reviews : ).

Disclaimer: I do not own any character except for the one I own. lol

"Lieutenant Edwards!"

"Huh?"

"Damn it Lieutenant! How many times do I have to tell you not to use your alchemy for..."

"For my own personal gain in the work place... I know, I know."

"Damn it Lisa, I tried to help you, give you free reign to find out who your father is, and what do I get in return? I'm sorry Lisa... but you have been reassigned..."

"What? No, I can't be reassigned!"

"You knew this would be the next consequence, you shouldn't have broken the rules Lisa... I'm sorry. I have, however, worked my ass off to make sure that you get a Colonel that might put up with your personality."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"His name is Colonel Roy Mustang. Guy has a history of letting fullmetal run around like a baboon, I don't see why he won't allow one more primate around his quarters."

"Okay...Wait... Primate! What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Just get ready to leave Lisa. You leave first thing next week, understood?"

"...Yes sir."

*************************Monday Morning*****************************

"Lieutenant Lisa Edwards reporting in sir!"

"Lieutenant, welcome." Said a dark handsome man in his late twenties. Lisa eyed him over. *well, not too shabby, I'll have some fun with this man today hahaha, I bet he will fall for anything a pretty woman says hahaha.*

"Thank you sir."

"Let's see, manipulation alchemist huh? Sounds intriguing. Wanna play?" He said winking as he kept his eyes slightly too low for her liking.

Lisa looked around the office and notice a handsome young man with dirty blonde hair. *hmmmmm*

Lisa walked over to him, ignoring the Colonel's statement and said, "Hey, my name is Lisa, wanna take me out tonight? Show me around? You look like a respectable man that knows where to keep his eyes."

Havoc looked from her to the now shocked Roy, smirked, and said, "Yeah, sounds like a good time."

*roy- Dammit, you have won this round Lisa Edwards, but you won't be able to resist me much longer.* Roy just smirked and left for lunch.


End file.
